


Sing, Little Birdy

by samarielvonvestra (estychan)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balthus is a big boy and Yuri fucking loves it, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, M/M, potential spoilers for Cindered Shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estychan/pseuds/samarielvonvestra
Summary: A one-shot in which Yuri is made to wear a dress after losing a round of War with the Ashen Wolves and Balthus learns some things about himself as a result.Seriously, there is barely a plot here. However, I wouldn’t recommend reading this if you haven’t yet finished the Cindered Shadows DLC. Read at your own risk!!
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 264





	Sing, Little Birdy

**Author's Note:**

> Balthus and Yuri are my new husbands so naturally, I had to write a fic where they fuck. xD Enjoy!

"I think we should play a game!" Balthus exclaimed one evening while he and the rest of the Ashen Wolves were maintaining their weapons and armor. All except Hapi, who fixed him with a glare, were on board with the idea.

"And what game do you suggest, Balthus?" Constance asked, intrigued.

"If you even think about suggesting strip poker again, I'll end you," Hapi threatened. Yuri chuckled but otherwise remained silent.

Balthus laughed boisterously, grinning widely. "I was thinkin' something else, actually. How about a friendly game of War?"

Constance pouted. "I don't know that one."

"It's super easy, Connie. Basically, we each draw a card off the top of the deck and flip it over. Whoever has the highest number gets to ask the one with the lowest number any question they want and they have to answer truthfully. If they refuse to answer, then the winner has to devise a punishment for them."

Hapi crossed her arms and frowned, shaking her head. "Sounds dumb. Count me out."

"Let's put it to a vote, shall we?" Yuri asked calmly, sliding his sword back into the sheath at his waist. "Those in favor?"

Yuri, Balthus and Constance raised their hands. Hapi glowered at them all in turn. Balthus laughed.

"Three to one, Hapi! C'mon, it'll be fun. Promise."

"I guess a few rounds couldn't hurt," she muttered.

Beaming, Balthus went and fetched a deck of cards from his quarters and brought it back, shuffling it thoroughly and laying it facedown on the table. They each drew a card off the top and laid them face-up in front of them, and Constance beamed when she saw she had won the hand. Balthus frowned when he realized he had the lowest number of the four and he groaned.

"Aw c'mon, losing the first hand at my own game?!"

"My luck knows no bounds, it seems! Let's see… Balthus, how much debt are you really in?"

"Hundreds of thousands," he answered easily with a shrug. "Seriously, Connie, that's all you've got? Wasted that win, if you ask me."

They drew another round of cards and this time, Balthus won and Hapi lost. Balthus could have sworn he saw the girl's eye twitch and he smirked.

"Got a juicy one for you, Hapi. You a virgin?"

Hapi bristled. " _ What?! _ "

Yuri chuckled quietly and eyed Hapi thoughtfully, a small smirk turning up one side of his mouth. "You've gotta answer or he might come up with an even worse punishment for you, Hapi. Those are the rules. Besides… I'm curious, too."

Hapi's shoulders were tense as she considered her options. She knew Yuri was right. If she chose not to answer the question, who knew what Balthus would tell her to do as atonement for breaking the rules? She wanted so badly to sigh, but she valued the lives of the Abyssians far too much to do so.

"Y-yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?" she asked, defensive. Balthus seemed unsurprised, as did Constance and Yuri.

"I knew it," Yuri said with a little laugh. 

"Well, Hapi, if you're ever bored and wanna experiment sometime — "

Hapi interrupted Balthus quickly. "I would rather ride my horse around Garreg Mach naked and in broad daylight than lose my virginity to you, Baltie."

Balthus winced. "Ouch."

"Your wounded pride will heal, friend," Yuri stated playfully. They drew cards again and Balthus was once again the loser, with Yuri as the winner. Yuri smirked; Balthus gulped. He could only imagine what sort of questioning the cunning leader of the Wolves was planning.

"Have either of you ever heard about my first ever encounter with Balthus?" Yuri asked, crossing his arms. Balthus paled.

_ Yuri, you little…! _

When the girls shook their heads, Yuri's eyes flashed with mischief and he quirked a brow at Balthus expectantly. "Go ahead and tell them the story, Balthus. It's a fun one."

"I don't think so, pal."

"Oh," Yuri gasped with mock surprise, eyes wide and a hand over his heart. "Balthus, are you honestly refusing to answer?"

"Yup."

"I'll give you one more chance to avoid punishment, since I'm feeling generous today."

"Do your worst."

"Alright. Your punishment is that you have to sit right there and listen as  _ I  _ tell the story instead, in excruciating detail."

"What?!" Balthus squawked, and Constance burst out laughing beside him.

"Oh, this must be some tale  _ indeed _ if Yuri is even using it as a punishment! Do tell," she giggled, clasping her hands under her chin and leaning forward excitedly.

"The day Balthus turned up, I was minding my own business at a merchant's stall, appraising some new weapons he'd just gotten in," Yuri began. "Balthus came up to me and just started talking. 'What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?'"

Constance gasped. "He  _ didn't! _ "

Balthus groaned and looked away, embarrassed. If there were ever a time he wished he could fade away, that was it. His mistaking Yuri for a woman the first time they ever met was not one of his proudest moments, and now Constance and Hapi knew about it.

"Oh, but he did. If I had spoken up, he would have realized his error right away, but it was hilarious so I just kind of let him continue. 'Why don't you show me around, and maybe we can get to know each other better?'"

"Just cut to the part where you whipped around and slammed your knee up into my dick, would ya?" Balthus interjected, annoyed by how much Yuri was dragging out the story and, subsequently, his embarrassment.

"What a way to talk in front of two ladies," Yuri sighed, shaking his head. "But yes, that's what happened. I turned around so he could see his mistake, and before he could even open his mouth again, I was driving my knee up between his legs as hard as I could. He crumpled so fast." Yuri laughed along with the girls, but Balthus wasn't laughing. He grunted irritably and crossed his arms, cheeks slightly red.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I can't be the only one who's made that mistake, Yuri. Not with that girly face of yours."

"True," Yuri agreed. "However, you're the only one who's done it that has lived to tell about it."

"Lucky me," Balthus said, rolling his eyes. They drew cards and a quick glance around the table was enough for him to see he had won the hand and the loser was…

"Oh, Yuri, how the tables have turned," he said smugly with a grin. "Let's see, what to ask you…?"

Yuri waited, his eyes not leaving Balthus's face. It was a silent challenge to the King of Grappling, and Balthus gladly rose to it.

"Count Rowe is your adoptive father, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Who's your  _ real _ dad?"

The silence in the wake of his question was deafening. Constance and Hapi looked at Yuri warily, seeing the cold anger in his eyes. 

"Devise your punishment, Balthus," Yuri challenged.

"You're not answering the question?"

"Baltie," Hapi said in warning, shaking her head. "Leave it alone, if you know what's good for you."

"Okay, okay. Uhh… Constance, do you happen to have any dresses that are too big for you?"

"I'm sure I have one or two," Constance mused. "Why?"

"Because Yuri's gonna be putting one of them on. He's already got a girly face; I'm interested in seeing what he'll look like in a skirt." Balthus was surprised by how unbothered Yuri seemed to be by the idea of wearing a dress. Was it really that much more preferable than saying who his real father was?

_ His dad must be a real douchebag. _

"Oooooh, I know just the one!" Constance exclaimed, getting to her feet. She grasped one of Yuri's hands in her own and pulled him to his feet, giggling. "Won't be long!"

Constance pulled Yuri along to her quarters and after fifteen minutes, the two returned. When Balthus laid his eyes upon Yuri, his heart started pounding and his jaw dropped. The dress Constance had chosen for him was a deep purple, perfectly complementing the shade of his hair and eyes. It fit snugly around his slim frame, the loose-fitting, flowy sleeves hanging delicately about his wrists. The skirt was full and soft, terminating just above his ankles. Yuri's face was flushed with embarrassment as Balthus stared at him, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed as he glanced away and avoided eye contact.

"He looks gorgeous, doesn't he?" Constance cooed, urging Yuri to turn in a full circle so they could see the dress at all angles. "I think I've outdone myself! If I had more time, I would've done his hair for him, too."

Hapi smiled, amused. "Yuri-bird, are you wearing a  _ corset  _ under that?"

"What was your first clue?" Yuri asked tightly with a brief wince. "The fact that I can barely breathe?"

"We tried putting it on without the corset at first, but his build  _ is _ still that of a man, as slim as he is. The corset helped narrow his waist just enough for it to work."

Finally, Balthus cleared his throat and found his voice again, grinning slightly as he looked Yuri over. 

"I've gotta say, Yuri, that's a look you can really pull off. Weirdly enough, it suits you." 

"Oh, shut up."

Balthus was glad that the table was hiding his lower half, otherwise Yuri might have seen exactly how the dress was affecting him. His mind was running wild. He imagined running his fingers over the soft fabric and up under that full skirt, feeling the softness and warmth of those long, slender legs as he knelt between them and slowly pushed the dress up and out of his way. The thought alarmed him.

_ What the fuck? C'mon, man, this is Yuri you're thinkin' about. _ Yuri _ , not some woman! If he knew you were thinking about this shit, he'd… _

"Something troubling you, Balthus?" Yuri asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "You went  _ very _ quiet all of a sudden."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Thinkin' maybe I drank too much and it's finally hittin' me," Balthus said with a small laugh that he hoped sounded genuine. He started gathering up the cards on the table, smiling. "Thanks for playin' the game with me. It was fun."

"I can take this ridiculous dress off then," Yuri grumbled.

"Heh, yeah… See ya tomorrow!" Without another word, Balthus hurried off to his quarters and locked the door behind him, sighing heavily with relief now that he was alone. He cursed softly under his breath and removed his coat, tossing it aside and laying down on his bed with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his abs.

_ Damn that Yuri. _

Even after that incident where he mistook Yuri for a woman, Balthus had always found him attractive. He was one of the most beautiful people he had ever laid eyes upon, and something about him was intoxicating. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke, the way he moved on the battlefield… the way he looked in that dress…

Balthus closed his eyes tightly against the image forever burned into his memory but instead of forcing it out, he only ended up making it more vivid. The fantasy from before picked up right where it left off, with his hands pushing up the dress as he knelt between Yuri's legs. This time, though, he could picture Yuri's expression as well, even though it was one he had never seen. Cheeks flushed with desire, glossy pink lips slightly parted, pale lilac eyes shimmering with a silent plea for more.

With that image in his mind, Balthus's earlier erection returned full-force and he exhaled shakily, shifting his hips on the bed. He felt guilty for thinking of his friend in such a manner, but he couldn't help it. His fingers twitched on his abdomen, itching to relieve the pressure in his trousers, but he hesitated. He couldn't jerk off to thoughts of Yuri. If he did, he'd never be able to look him in the eye again. He decided to ignore it and think about other, less tempting things. Things that wouldn't make him horny.

Miraculously, after a while of simply laying there in the dark, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the most vile things he could fathom, he succeeded in willing the unwanted erection away. Suddenly exhausted, Balthus closed his eyes and in no time at all, he was asleep.

Balthus stirred a couple of hours later to the sensation of someone or something getting on the bed with him. It took him a second to realize he wasn't dreaming it and when he did, he was suddenly wide awake. His eyes shot open with alarm and he sat straight up, already raising a fist in preparation to strike whatever assailant had found their way into his room. He was a notoriously light sleeper when it came to sounds, but he hadn't heard a thing and that unsettled him greatly.

"Easy, big guy," came a familiar voice laced with amusement. Balthus stopped mid-punch and now that his eyes had adjusted more properly to the darkness of his room, he could clearly make out Yuri's silhouette sitting on the edge of his bed. He sighed heavily, brow furrowed.

"What the  _ hell _ , Yuri, you can't just sneak up on me like that! Almost beat the living hell outta you!"

"In your dreams. I'm faster than you are."

"That's beside the point! How the hell did you even get in here? I locked the — "

"Piece of cake, that one. Took me less than a minute to work it out."

"Right…" Balthus frowned at Yuri, barely able to make out more than the vaguest details of his face in the darkness. Yuri got up off the bed and made his way over to the desk, feeling around for something on its surface. When he found what he was looking for, the light of a single candle flickered to life. Balthus winced for only a moment as his eyes quickly adjusted to the candlelight.

"So, uh… what's up?" he asked, watching as the trickster crossed the small room and resumed his place on the edge of the bed. "You could've just knocked if it's something important, y'know…"

"And risk waking the others? Not likely." Yuri's pink lips turned up into a small grin as he reached a hand out for Balthus, his warm, slender fingers making contact with his cheek and sliding carefully over his jawline. Balthus swallowed heavily and watched Yuri with wide, confused eyes, feeling as though his heart was going to burst. 

"Yuri, what…?"

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" When Balthus's mouth just opened and closed uselessly a few times and no sound came out, Yuri laughed softly. "It's okay if you do, you know. You wouldn't be the first one here in Abyss to feel that way."

"Why would you think I want to — "

"I'm not blind, Balthus. I saw how you were looking at me in that dress earlier. Your lips didn't have to say anything; your eyes told me everything I needed to know." 

"I…" Balthus shivered when Yuri's fingers trailed down his chest, stopping on his abdomen. His pants felt far too tight already, and Yuri had barely done anything. He sighed. "Okay, maybe I have thought about it once or twice."

"Well," Yuri began, slowly swinging a leg over Balthus's hips so he was straddling him, "now's your chance."

Balthus groaned when Yuri ground very briefly against the growing bulge in his pants and he grabbed the smaller man's hips, keeping him still. "Hold on, Yuri. Are you sure about this?"

Yuri chuckled. "Wouldn't be here if I wasn't. It's been a while since I've had some fun with anyone, and you seem willing enough. At least, this part of you does." He pushed down against him again and Balthus bit his lip to stifle another groan. Yuri grinned. "So, let me show you a good time. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Not gonna use this against me like you did that story about our first meeting, are ya?"

"Not at all. You have my word." Yuri slid both of his hands down Balthus's torso, exploring the shallow valleys of his abs with his fingertips. "So… what do you like? Biting? Scratching? Dirty talk?"

"Yes."

Yuri quirked a brow at him. "Which one?"

Balthus just smirked. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"All of them, huh? I guess I can work with that." Yuri leaned forward and trailed his lips down the side of Balthus's neck, giving him a little nip when he reached his nape. His nails dragged carefully over the stronger man's abs, the muscles twitching at the sensation just as his cock twitched in his pants. Yuri's hands started working at Balthus's belt and he pulled away so he could see what he was doing, tongue peeking out momentarily to wet his lips at the prospect of seeing him. When Balthus's cock was exposed, Yuri's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed slightly in the candlelight. 

"I knew you'd be big," Yuri admitted in an almost breathless tone, "but not this big."

Balthus swelled with pride but he said nothing, practically vibrating with anticipation. What was Yuri going to do first? He got his answer a moment later when the younger man's fingers wrapped around his shaft and he moaned softly, arching his hips into the touch. Yuri stroked him slowly but kept his grip firm, giving Balthus just enough friction to make him want for more. Balthus's breaths came out in shallow pants and quiet moans, his chocolate-colored eyes watching every movement of Yuri's hand. 

"Fuck, Yuri…" He nearly protested when Yuri's hand moved away, but when he saw that he was only pausing to undress himself, the protest died on his tongue. Every bit of skin that was exposed only served to intensify the heat building inside him, his eyes greedily taking it all in. Yuri was beautiful and slender, with only minimal muscle definition compared to his own. He left his pants on for the time being but removed everything else, laying it all beside the bed and grinning when he saw Balthus ogling him again.

"See something you like?" he teased.

"Uh, yeah. All of it."

Yuri chuckled and leaned forward, trailing the tip of his tongue down the center of Balthus's torso, all the way down to his cock. He wasted no time in taking the tip past his glossy lips, giving it a slow suck and wrapping his fingers around the base. Balthus sighed with pleasure and rested a hand on the back of Yuri's head, hips quivering with the effort it took to not thrust. He didn't want to accidentally choke him, after all. Something told him if he did, Yuri would have no qualms about getting back at him by biting down.

Yuri gradually took more into his mouth, humming around the shaft and closing his eyes. He had obviously done this sort of thing before; he was way too good at it for that to not be the case. He bobbed his head back and forth once he'd taken in as much as he could, his tongue dragging up the underside of his cock with every pull back and flicking teasingly across the tip before his mouth took him in again. The pace was maddeningly slow.

"Y-Yuri, hold on," Balthus panted, giving his hair a gentle tug. When Yuri pulled away and frowned up at him, Balthus smirked and leaned forward a bit so he could brush his thumb over the trickster's bottom lip. "It's not fair if you're the only one doin' anything. I should do somethin', too."

"That's cute." Balthus's smile fell when he heard the sarcasm in Yuri's voice. 

"Hey, I'm bein' serious here. I'm not  _ that _ selfish. C'mon, let me at least try."

"Since you asked nicely." Yuri got off him and laid next to him on the bed, the bulge in his pants more visible now than it had been before. Balthus turned onto his side, propping himself up on his left elbow as his right hand found Yuri's cock and rubbed it through the fabric. He moaned softly at the touch, his eyes shadowed by long, dark eyelashes as he watched his hand move against him. After a minute, Balthus applied pressure more insistently to Yuri's groin, wrapping his fingers slightly around the shape of his cock and giving it a squeeze. A soft gasp puffed past Yuri's lips and, becoming bolder, Balthus pushed his pants down over his hips to expose him. Yuri's cock was proportionate to the rest of him lengthwise, though it did have a bit more girth than he expected.

Yuri arched his back slightly when Balthus's fingers encircled him and he shuddered, biting back a moan at how good that calloused hand felt around him. 

"Feel good?" Balthus asked, realizing that he was looking at Yuri's lips a lot more now. They looked so kissable and soft…

"Obviously," Yuri panted. 

"It can be better though, yeah? I'm doing to you what I normally do to myself, but I only know what makes  _ me _ feel good. How do you normally do it?"

"How very attentive of you," Yuri said on the back of a quiet laugh mixed with a groan. "Twist your wrist a little bit on the way back up."

"Like this?"

Yuri's eyes fluttered closed and he nodded, breathing heavily as Balthus put his instructions into practice. "A- _ ah _ …"

_ Fuck, his voice… _

He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to know if those lips of his were as soft as they looked. Making up his mind, he leaned in while Yuri's eyes were closed and pressed their lips together softly. 

"Mmph…!" Yuri's eyes opened wide when Balthus kissed him and he grabbed his hair, giving it a firm tug and yanking him out of it. Balthus grunted in pain, wincing.

"The hell was that for?"

"Don't do that," Yuri said coolly, glaring at him. He seemed genuinely angry, but the pink hue of his cheeks and his dilated pupils dampened the effectiveness of his tone.

"Why not?" Balthus frowned.

"This wasn't part of the arrangement."

"Arrangement? You're not a prostitute, Yuri."

Yuri hesitated for a moment. "I know that."

"Then why…?"

"I have my reasons." It was a non-answer, but Balthus dropped the subject regardless and just nodded his understanding. He put his mouth to good use elsewhere, trailing kisses down Yuri’s abdomen before pressing his tongue against the head of his cock and catching the droplet of pre-cum that had beaded up. Yuri bit his lip as he watched him, his hand a bit more gentle in his hair now but pushing encouragingly against the back of his head. Balthus had never been with another man before and Yuri had, so he was more than happy to let him guide him. He took the tip of Yuri’s cock slowly into his mouth, giving it a brief suck before swirling his tongue around the head again. 

“Nngh… H- _ hah _ … You’re a surprisingly fast learner,” Yuri praised huskily, licking his lips as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched him. Balthus sucked and licked the younger man’s cock for a few more minutes, successfully taking it into his throat a couple of times and feeling an almost uncomfortable heat coiling in his belly at the sound that tore itself from Yuri’s lips each time. He slid his mouth off him with a wet  _ pop _ , looking up at his flushed, pretty face with a smirk.

“I really,  _ really _ want to fuck you now.”

“I suppose the teasing has gone on long enough,” Yuri panted, wincing with bliss when Balthus stroked him a few times. He reached into his right pocket and extracted a small vial of clear fluid before completely discarding his pants beside the bed, completely exposed now to Balthus’s hungry gaze. He pushed the vial into the larger man’s hand and turned over, getting on all fours and looking over his shoulder at him. If Balthus were a weaker man, that look alone would have been enough to send him tumbling over the edge. His gaze slid down the length of Yuri’s back, taking in every curve and every sharp line on the way down to his most private place. Balthus swallowed heavily, suddenly nervous. What if he hurt him?

“What are you waiting for?” Yuri asked, a bite of impatience in his voice.

“Huh? Oh… Nothing. Sorry.” He flipped open the cap on the vial and poured some of the slippery fluid onto his fingers. He pressed one experimentally against Yuri’s entrance but didn’t breach him just yet, frowning thoughtfully. 

“You’re worried you’ll hurt me,” Yuri guessed easily from Balthus’s expression, chuckling softly. He shook his head. “I’m not that fragile, Balthus. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay… If I  _ do _ hurt you though, tell me.” He waited until Yuri agreed before finally pushing his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Yuri grunted softly and his head fell forward, a shaky sigh of pleasure escaping him. Balthus gradually worked Yuri open over the next couple of minutes, eventually pushing in a second finger alongside the first. Yuri pushed back against his fingers, taking them deeper as Balthus was preparing him way more slowly than he would have liked. That one movement of his hips was enough to get Balthus’s fingertips to graze against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him and he was barely able to muffle a loud cry with Balthus’s pillow, fingers clutching tightly at the soft blanket under him.

“Fuck, sorry!” Balthus stopped moving his fingers immediately, assuming that the cry was one of pain. “Did that hurt?”

“N-no, you moron,” Yuri gasped, seeing stars. He panted hotly into the pillow under him, squeezing around Balthus’s fingers as though trying to pull them deeper. He looked over his shoulder at him with eyes hooded with desire, and his expression was so erotic that Balthus had to groan when it made his cock twitch to see it. “Do that again.”

“Do what? Oh… you mean this?” Balthus curved his fingers just as he had when Yuri pushed back against him and within seconds, Yuri was trembling and arching his back. 

“Yes,  _ that _ … Nngh…!” 

Balthus didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold back. Seeing Yuri like this was going to stay with him for a long time, and his cock was so hard that it practically hurt. “Yuri, can I…?”

“Hurry up,” Yuri breathed. He bit his lip as he watched Balthus slick up his cock with some oil from the little vial, pleased that he was being more liberal with it than he needed to be. Was he really that afraid of hurting him? Balthus positioned himself at Yuri's entrance and carefully nudged his hips forward, breaching him slowly. He grunted and bit his lip, gripping Yuri's hips a little more tightly as he felt that tight heat envelop him. Yuri had taken to hiding his face in the pillow under his head, muffling the moans he couldn't hold back. His fingers gripped the pillow so tightly that his knuckles whitened, his shoulders tense.

"Am I hurting you?" Balthus asked breathlessly, using every ounce of willpower he had to not fuck him in earnest. He leaned over Yuri's back and nipped softly at his shoulder, trying to soothe him. "You're so fucking tight…"

"Just… give me a minute." Yuri's voice was strained, his breathing heavy. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes; an involuntary response to the pain shooting up his lower back. When he gave Balthus permission to continue, he did so as gently as he could manage. Eventually, his hips were flush against Yuri's ass as his cock was seated fully inside him. The muscles squeezing around his cock were exquisite, and the sound that escaped Balthus then was nearly a growl. 

"Okay…?" he asked huskily, every muscle in his body aching with tension as he restrained his more animalistic urges of pinning Yuri to the bed and pounding him into the mattress until he couldn't walk anymore. 

"Yeah," Yuri gasped, grinding his hips back against him and shuddering with excitement when he felt another growl rumble through Balthus's chest and vibrate against his back. "Move."

Balthus started thrusting the moment he had permission, his hips snapping back and forth slowly at first before picking up the pace. Every thrust rubbed Yuri's insides in all the right ways and a litany of moans and whimpers poured from his pink lips. He rocked his hips in time with Balthus's thrusts, tears of ecstasy streaming down his cheeks and wetting the pillow.

"Balthus…!  _ Ah…! _ Nngh… Harder…!"

Balthus smirked at the need in Yuri's voice, getting an idea. He did as Yuri asked for only a few more thrusts, bucking roughly into him before suddenly stopping and pulling out.

Yuri swore and looked at Balthus with outrage in his lustful, violet eyes. "What the fuck are you stopping for?" When Balthus suddenly flipped him onto his back with as much ease as if he were handling a bag of feathers, Yuri nearly yelped. He stared up at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as Balthus pushed his knees up practically to his chest. Balthus thrust back into him swiftly once he was in position again and this time, without the pillow to aid him, Yuri had to try harder to stay quiet. He bit down on the back of his hand to stifle a scream when Balthus was seated fully inside him again, his eyes rolling back and his eyelashes fluttering against his reddened cheeks. He had nearly broken the skin.

"What are you biting yourself for?" Balthus asked gruffly, changing the angle of his thrusts slightly. "That's what I'm here for. Bite and scratch to your heart's content, pal."

"You…!" Yuri was interrupted by another moan, which was muffled this time into Balthus's shoulder. He panted hotly against Balthus's already heated skin, his arms wrapped tightly around him. A few of his thrusts pummeled his prostate and resulted in a near sob escaping him, his cock leaking with need as it was rubbed between their bellies. He dragged his nails down Balthus's back hard enough to leave red welts behind, biting his shoulder in another futile attempt to stay quiet. The sharp pain inflicted upon him only served to excite him more and he groaned, bringing a hand between them so he could pump Yuri's neglected cock.

"Balthus," he whimpered against his neck, tears and sweat soaking his cheeks. "Gonna come…!"

"Me too…" Balthus had Yuri nearly folded in half as he pounded into him, his own breaths coming out in husky groans and sighs of bliss. Yuri felt amazing; better than any woman he had ever been with. A few more thrusts was all it took to send Yuri over the edge, head thrown back and his body spasming and arching under him as he spilled his essence between them. His muscle spasms ensured that Balthus's climax wasn't far behind and he moaned deeply as it hit him, closing his eyes tightly and thrusting deep into him one more time as he filled him up.

Yuri panted heavily, his long hair spread over the pillow and around his face as he slowly came out of the blissful fog he'd found himself in. He uttered a quiet groan when he felt Balthus slide out of him, wincing for a moment in disgust at the sensation of his semen slipping out now that there was nothing to keep it in. Ordinarily, he would be angry about his lover for the evening choosing not to ask if it was okay to come inside of him, but he felt so boneless and sated that he couldn't bring himself to care too much. When Balthus laid down beside him with a heavy sigh of contentment, Yuri chuckled quietly and raised a brow at him.

"I'd say that was worth it," he murmured, his throat feeling a bit raw from overuse. He traced little patterns on Balthus's abs with his fingertips, smirking. "What about you?"

"Same here," Balthus answered with a breathless laugh. "I'm fully expecting Hapi and Constance to pick on us in the morning, though. Their rooms are right down the hall, and you were very loud." He snorted with amusement when Yuri punched his shoulder, grinning at him.

"That's more your fault than my own," Yuri stated. 

"If you say so, pal."

"Hey."

Balthus turned his head when Yuri nudged him to get his attention and his eyes widened when the younger man leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, and it caught him off guard. He kissed back slowly, closing his eyes and sliding his fingers through Yuri's hair. Yuri hummed, and the sound tickled his lips. After a couple of minutes, Yuri pulled away from the kiss so there was only an inch between their lips, his eyes full of mischief.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me?" Balthus asked.

"You have to earn it," Yuri murmured, brushing his thumb across Balthus's bottom lip with a coy little smirk. "I don't think anyone's ever made me scream as much as you did tonight, Balthus. That alone is enough to earn a kiss from me."


End file.
